A Long Way From Home
by rebecca00
Summary: Amelia Stevens was travelling on Oceanic flight 815 when it crashed on an island in the south Pacific. Along with trying to survive and figure out just where they are, Amelia has to navigate her way around her feelings for a fellow crash victim. But is it all worth it? Or will Amelia find that the people around her are exactly what she needs to get through her time on the island?
1. Chapter 1 - Day 1 - Part 1

'Hello?'

The voice seemed distant but at the same time I felt it was connected to whatever was shaking my arm. I tried to raise my head but a searing pain shot through it and I was unable to open my eyes. I tried to lift my left arm to my face, but moving resulted in agony there too, so I tried with my right and found something wet running down my face. Blood?

'Can you hear me? Can you open your eyes?'

I winced as I tried to lift my face again and successfully managed to open one eye very slightly, not daring to open my right one because of the blood getting into my eye.

'What happened?' I managed to croak out as the figure in front of me slowly came into focus.

Light was streaming down through the trees, which were swaying gently in the wind, making me feel nauseous and find it difficult to concentrate. The person in front of me had dark hair, short, that contrasted sharply with his pale skin.

'We crashed,' his voice said.

'Crashed?' I tried blinking a few times, which seemed to help my vision and slowly I was able to make out his face. He had a long cut on his forehead, which he kept dabbing gently with the back of his hand whenever it started to bleed too much, but that was the only injury I could see. He was kneeling in front of me and it was only then that I realised I was still strapped into my air plane seat. I looked around me and screamed, unable to hold it in at the sight of the blond woman who had been sitting in the aisle seat of my row still in her seat, but with a branch sticking out of her chest.

I tried to scramble of my chair but was prevented by the seat belt, and as I looked down to undo it I was met with the sight of my ripped and bloodied clothing, which panicked me more. I went to unfasten the seat belt and was met yet again with a jolt of pain in my left arm.

'Woah, hold up a minute, hang on.' The guy leaned forward and helped me unfasten the belt and gingerly get to my feet. 'It looked like you've dislocated your shoulder. What about the rest of you? Feel like you've got any serious injuries, or just scratched?'

With my good arm, I investigated my torso and legs, and nothing hurt too bad so I figured I was good, with only a few scratched that I guessed were off landing through the trees.

'Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?'

'Oh, yeah. I'm fine,' the guy replied. 'Hold still a minute.'

With one hand on the side of my face, I held my breath as he reached up, the sleeve of his shirt pulled up around his fist and dabbed gently at my forehead and down one side of my face. He smiled as he let go and pulled back, meeting my eyes with his. They were green, like an emerald green, and I tried not to look too dumbfounded by how pretty I suddenly realised he was. His jaw was strong and his cheekbones pronounced, and his eyelashes were just the right length to be mesmerising.

'You should be okay, it doesn't look too deep,' he said, pulling me out of my daydream.

'You seem to know a lot about injuries. Are you a doctor or…?' No, not a doctor. He was far too young.

He laughed slightly to himself. 'Oh, no. Not at all. I guess I'm just trying to keep you calm and focused. I have no idea how bad that cut is.' He smiled again, which calmed me despite the fact he'd just admitted he had no idea if I was dying or not. But I felt fine, so I smiled back at him and that was when I heard it.

'Danny?'

I spun around and peeking out from behind a tree to my right was a little girl.

'It's okay now, Megan. Come on out.'

She ran to him and he picked her up, swinging her swiftly onto his hip but covering her face so she couldn't see the dead body in the chair next to me.

'You ready to get going?' He asked me.

'Is that your…'

'Little sister, Megan. We were flying together. I didn't know if you were,' here he dropped his voice slightly, 'dead or not, so I made her wait behind that tree till I investigated.'

I nodded and smiled at her. She smiled back ever so slightly, but still didn't look too sure of me. I couldn't blame her, I did have blood pouring out of my head.

'We should probably get going, if you can walk okay?'

'Go where?'

'To find the others.'

'Others who?' I asked.

'The other survivors. If there are any. There must be, if we survived. We can't have been the only ones.'

I looked around. There was thick, dense, green forest for as far as I could see. But above the trees, what looked to be not so far away, was a column of rising black smoke.

'You think that's the rest of the plane?' I asked, shielding my eyes as I pointed into the sky at the smoke.

'It looks to be. If the direction that these chairs landed is the same direction the plane was flying, then yeah, that looks like it would be where there rest of it landed. You ready?'

I nodded, wiped a bit more blood off my forehead and fell into step behind this guy. He hoisted his sister up higher on his hip, holding her with one hand, using the other to shield himself from branches, holding them out of the way for both Megan and me as we walked through the forest.

'I don't know your name,' he asked, after about ten minutes of walking in silence. We were only going slowly, what with the extra weight of carrying his sister and my scratched up legs, but it was still an effort to navigate over the mess of roots and branches on the forest floor.

'I'm Amelia.'

He had stopped for a moment, and put Megan down while he rested. 'That's a really pretty name.'

'Thanks.' I smiled shyly, feeling like a silly schoolgirl. He turned back around, taking Megan's hand, and leading her further into the jungle.


	2. Chapter 2 - Day 1 - Part 2

'Oh my God.'

I couldn't think of anything else to say as we emerged from the bushes and stepped onto the beach, gaping at the sight in front of us.

Bits of plane were strewn across the sand for as far as I could see, and I spotted some wreckage and bodies - some moving, some not - floating in the sea too.

'Move. Excuse me.' A man in a black suit ran past us, forcing us to step backwards into the bushes again so he didn't run in to us. We watched as he dashed across the sand, darting from one body to another, seeing if there was anything he could do for them. He stopped, at last, at a man trapped under some of the plane. He shouted for others to help him, and then there were three of them working together to free the man.

It was this man that I watched. I watched him leave one injured survivor and move on to the next, talking to and calming a heavily pregnant woman and moving her to safety before starting CPR on another lady.

I don't know how long all this took but it was this man who I focused on, because by focusing on him, I didn't have to count all the dead bodies lying in the sand, I didn't have to think about how lucky I was that I was still alive, that I had maybe a dislocated shoulder and some scratches, that I hadn't flown out the back of the plane when the tail section came off. But mainly, I focused on this man so that I didn't have to think about Aidan.

There was a tugging on my sleeve and I looked round. I vaguely remembered Danny, once we'd emerged on to the beach asking if I would mind watching Megan. I think he saw how much I didn't want to wander through the wreckage and the bodies, and he sat me down on the sand by the bushed, and told Megan to sit down too. He faced her away from the beach, told us he'd be back, and ran off to see what he could do.

'Are you okay? You haven't said anything.'

Megan has the darkest brown eyes I'd ever seen, but as she turned her head to look behind her at the beach, I saw the sparkle with shades of copper and gold as the sun hit them.

'Can you see my brother? I can't see him.'

I came back to reality quickly, and realised my face was wet with tears. I wiped them away quickly and reached out for Megan's hand. 'Hey, look at me. It's okay, he'll be back soon. He's just gone to see if anybody needs him help. He won't be long.'

She nodded slowly. 'Why are you crying? Are you really hurt?'

'Oh no, I'm not hurt too bad. It's just scratches.'

I smiled at her to show everything was okay, but I'm not very good with kids and I guess she didn't believe me.

'So why are you crying?'

Oh God.

'I'm just thinking about my friend.'

'What friend?'

'He was on the plane with me. We were sat at the back but there were big queues for the toilet, so I went looking for a free one. Then the turbulence hit and I had to find a spare seat quickly.'

I could feel the tears filling my eyes again, and quickly tried to blink them away. This time, Megan reached out her hand and squeezed it hard.

'That's really sad.'

I nodded, neither of us obviously not knowing what else to say, and it was now that I realised that it was actually quite a while since Danny had left.

I shielded my eyes from the setting sun, and scanned the beach for any sign of him.

But who was I looking for? I remembered he was cute, with dark brown hair the same colour as Megan's, but I guess the wound to my head was making me not quite all together right now. Despite having followed him through the jungle for a good half an hour, I couldn't remember another single thing about him.

'Megan, what colour shirt was your brother wearing?'

'Green. But it's nice to know I made such an impression on you.'

I turned my head sharply as Danny approached from the other direction to which I'd been looking, smirking slightly at me.

'Hey. We were wondering where you were.'

'Danny!' Megan jumped up and ran to him. He caught her in his arms and swung her onto his hip again.

'Are you okay?' She nodded and he ruffled her hair, and looked back at me. 'And you?'

'Yeah, I'm good.'

I tried to stand up, but after sitting and not moving for so long, I'd forgotten about my shoulder, and when I went to put weight on it to push myself up off the sand, pain shot right through my arm and I collapsed back on the sand.

Danny put Megan down and hurried to me, and it was then I noticed he wasn't alone.

'It's dislocated, right?' he asked, turning to the man who was with him. The man from before, who I'd been watching helping everyone. I recognised his face off when he had run past us, but he had lost his black suit jacket now, and there was a large blood stain on the back of his shirt. He also knelt down in front of me, and took my arm gently.

'This is Jack,' Danny said, as he moved to the side to let Jack look at my arm properly. 'He's a doctor.'

I nodded but didn't say anything as Jack let go of my arm and swept his eyes over my legs. 'May I?' he asked, pointing at my cuts.

In answer I straightened my legs out. It was only really my thighs which were scratched, so I'd been sitting cross legged to keep any sand from going in the wounds. 'They don't look too bad, not very deep. You're head though,' he said, looking up and moving my chin with his fingers, angling my head to the sides so he could get a better look, 'that's deep. The bleedings stopped though.'

He explained he didn't have any medical supplies, but he was sure there'd be some things in the plane, and when he found some, he'd clean and dress the wound.

Then he took my arm again. 'This is definitely dislocated though. Are you reading for this?'

I took a deep breath, trying to brace myself for what I knew was going to be painful, but Danny held his hand out. I lifted my own hand, but hesitated, until he took it himself and squeezed it slightly.

'I dislocated my shoulder once. You're gonna want something to squeeze. And don't be scared to scream either.' He smiled, a gorgeous smile that spread right across his face, and it was then that Jack's grasp on my arm tightened and I felt him pull on it.

I most definitely screamed.


End file.
